G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra
| |} The live action G.I. Joe film, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, has begun production in Feburary 2008. The film is directed by Stephen Sommers and is set for release on August 7, 2009. Development The development of a live-action feature film goes back to the height of G.I. Joe's popularity back in the 1980s. For many reasons, the project went into what is called "development hell", a term referring to the difficulties of getting a planned feature film into actual production. Other possible reasons may be the toy line's popularity started to ebb on its entry into the 1990s, and the failure of other toy-based feature films, notably Masters of the Universe. In 2003, Paramount Pictures obtained the entertainment rights for some of Hasbro's properties. Producer Don Murphy originally negotiated for the rights to develop a live-action G.I. Joe feature film following the success of the toy's relaunch and the direct-to-video animated movies. However, following the United States' war in Iraq, the live-action project stalled and the option was given to develop Transformers instead.Don Murphy talks on Transformers In an ironic twist, the success of the 2007 Transformers feature film has Paramount regain interest in developing G.I. Joe once more. The film is being slated for a 2009 release date with Stephen Sommers as the directorVariety.com: Stephen Sommers to direct 'G.I. Joe'Reuters: "G.I. Joe" accepts movie assignment and Stuart Beattie as the scriptwriter.Reuters: "Collateral" scribe reports for "G.I. Joe" duty Lorenzo Di Bonaventura who served as producer in Transformers will produce this film. Hasbro executive Brian Goldner is on board as executive producer. Di Bonaventura, in an interview, describes that if the original cartoon movie is like the 1989 Batman film, this film is more akin to Batman Begins.IESB Exclusive Interview: A Chat with G.I. Joe Producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura! To help achieve this claim, di Bonaventura has signed in famed G.I. Joe comics writer Larry Hama as a creative consultant.IESB: Larry Hama Boards G.I. Joe!Exclusive: Larry Hama Enlists With G.I. Joe Movie! Plot details Initial details said the film was to feature an international task force based in the United States.IESB.net: Quick Details on Stephen Sommers’ GI Joe Feature Film (previously, it was in Brussels)IGN.com UK: What Does G.I. Joe Stand For? The team is called G.I.J.O.E. ('G'lobal 'I'ntegrated 'J'oint 'O'perating 'E'ntity) and composed of members from different countries. The primary villains were to be Destro and the Baroness, with Cobra Commander in control behind-the-scenes. Rampant speculation forced Hasbro to clarify on the story. What is only known is that the film will still feature the familiar G.I. Joe vs. Cobra concept; the Joes' headquarters will be called the Pit as it was in the comics; there will be characters from the U.S. and locations around the world; and that Duke will be the lead character.Hasbro Clarifies Some G.I. Joe Speculation The story set up will be based on the theme and feel of the comic series published by Marvel. Addressing the oft-rumored toned down patriotic feel, Brian Goldner reiterated that this will not be an issue.Exec Producer Reveals Details Casting In the last quarter of 2007, Sienna Miller was the first actor to be confirmed for a role in the movie.[http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=39470 Sienna Miller Recruited for G.I. Joe] Not long after, Ray Park is announced for the role of Snake-Eyes.EXCLUSIVE: Ray Park Cast as Snake Eyes in G.I. Joe Movie Before the year was over, the Hollywood Reporter released to press three more actors, Rachel Nichols, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje and Said Taghmaoui as Scarlett, Heavy Duty and Breaker respectively.Go 'Joe': 3 more join the action Byung-Hun Lee was said to be in the running for the role of Storm Shadow by the Latino Review in what is claimed as their exclusive.Latino Review on Storm Shadow and Scarlett casting It was finally confirmed on Arirang Radio. Actor Sam Worthington was, at one point, the choice for Duke,Sam Worthington in talks for G.I. JOE a role that eventually went to Channing Tatum.Tatum will Duke it out in 'Joe' Though Marlon Wayans is indeed the final choice as Ripcord, an erroneous report by Variety has upset and confused fans as the Ripcord character is described as a leader of the Joe Team.Wayans enrolls in 'G.I. Joe' - Entertainment News, Film News, Media - Variety By end of January 2008, Variety reports Dennis Quaid was cast as HawkQuaid, Tatum enlist in Par's 'G.I. Joe' and a quick follow up from IESB reveals Arnold Vosloo as Zartan. IESB Exclusive : G.I. Joe's Zartan Revealed! For the role of Destro, David Murray was reported to have signed on as Destro.IESB Exclusive: G.I. Joe's DESTRO Unmasked! However, his work visa has not been approved for the February 13 shooting start date. The role is, instead, given to Christopher Eccleston.IESB Breaking News: G.I. Joe's Destro Has Been Re-Cast! The one role that has received the most speculation is that of Cobra Commander. Joseph Gordon-Levitt's name has been attached to the project very early on. The Official G.I. Joe Club is among the number of websites to confirm Gordon-Levitt's role as Cobra Commander but quickly removed the news soon thereafter, leaving many to think it was erroneous information.Joseph Gordon-Levitt is Cobra Commander In G.I.Joe However, the presentation at the International Toy Fair 2008 in New York has indeed confirmed Gordon-Levitt as having signed on to play the Cobra leader. The current line up of cast are as follows: Marketing as Snake-Eyes.]] For toys, a series of action figures based on the actors and vehicles as they are seen in the movie are guaranteed for sure. Other possible tie-ins are comic books, movie novelizations and product placements. Electronic Arts has acquired the license to produce games based on Hasbro's properties, the G.I. Joe movie is certain to be part of the package. EA develops Hasbro properties Before the release of the movie, a prequel comic book mini-series from IDW Publishing will come out and is written by Chuck Dixon.Word Balloon interview with Chuck Dixon To increase anticipation, promotional images have already been released by the studio. The first of these feature actor Ray Park dressed as Snake-Eyes. The earliest preview of footage from the film is seen in the 2009 Super Bowl TV spots. Appearances Individuals *Duke/Conrad Hauser *Scarlett/Shana O'Hara *Snake Eyes *Hawk *Ripcord/Wallace Weems *Breaker *Heavy Duty *Cover Girl *Cobra Commander *Destro/James McCullen *Baroness *Zartan *Storm Shadow *Sgt. Thunderblast *Dr. Bender *Hard Master *Bravo *'Submarine Captain' *'U.S. President' *'British N.A.T.O. General' *'Turkish N.A.T.O. General' *'Danish General' *'McCullen of 1641' *'Presidential Aide' *'Apache Navigator' *'Temple Monk' *'Parisian Girl' *'Dancer' *'Spec Ops Soldier #1' *'Spec Ops Soldier #2' Organizations *G.I. Joe *Cobra *M.A.R.S. Industries *Cobra Viper *Terra-Viper *Moto-Viper *Nitro-Viper *Air-Viper Vehicles *The Pit (Mobile Base) *Brawler *Rock Slide *SHARC *Armored Panther *Steel Crusher A.P.V. *Scarab *Night Raven *Mole Pod *'G.I. Joe Submarine' Weapons *Scarlett's High-Tech Crossbow *D57-A extreme environment tactical pulse rifle *Nano-Bomb Technology *Accelerator Suit *Destro's Mask *Cobra Commander's Nanites Locations *The Pit *M.A.R.S. Industries Base *Paris Miscellanea Reference External links * G.I. Joe IMDB entry * www.gijoemovie.com - currently redirects to Warner Bros. official website * G.I Joe @ Starseeker - Images and Downloads for Rise Of Cobra. Category:Films Category:Movie